Red Moon Changes to life
by Sutesu
Summary: Red Moon is about a wolf named Red Moon and her pack of 8 being famous for destroying many villages. Red Moon alone killed more than 1 million people. After attacking one Village Red Moon was met up with a Good that turned her and her pack into Humans.


**Chapter 1**: The Shadows of a Killer

A man cries out to everyone, "Its Red Moon! Everyone Run!" Behind him you can hear screaming from the towns people trying to pack up their belongings and get on their horse pulled wagons.

You hear another man screaming out "Its too late, they are already here!" As he tries to help move out the villagers he looks up noticing seven wolves on a roof top smirking at them below. He screams again to the towns people, "Forget your belongings run for you life!" He looks at the wolves once more as he sees the one in the middle nod its head to their followers. He notices that the wolves jump in different directions as the wolf that was in the middle staring at him jumps at him with its mouth open wide ready to bite him. He screams a loud bloody screech as the wolf bites his neck extremely hard cracking it in every direction. She drops the man leaving his motionless body laying there.

The wolf yells out to its followers "Don't leave one single human alive" she smirks with blood dripping down her teeth. She looks over hearing a little baby cry down a alley. She walks towards the sound slightly growling. She notices that the sound is coming from a baby under a black blanket. The wolf bites down the blanket pulling it off from a mother and a baby.

The mother of the baby was shaking in fear of the wolf. She clings to her baby not wanting to let it go. The mother speaks in a loud tone while a shaking voice "Please spare me Red Moon… I beg you! Spare my baby and me!" Red Moon stares at her for a minute before having a flash back.

She closes her eyes picturing the day that her mother died fighting for her. "Red Moon stay in this den and don't come out. I'm going to help your father."

"Mom don't leave me! Please!" screamed Red Moon before hearing a gun shot from a distance. "Mom!" Red Moon's eyes started to fill up with water. She closed her eyes so the water in her eyes roll down her cheeks as she whispers to herself, "Mother… Father… thank you for giving me life. To prove that I care. I will…" She opens her eyes widely "Revenge you!"

Red Moon's flash back ends as she opens her eyes to look at the mother and her child. One of Red Moon's followers jumps out of the shadows clawing the mother's back and bites her neck hard enough that it gives ways. Red Moon watches the mother fall on the ground with the blanket covering her baby. She looks up to her follower and speaks "Why did you do that Akina?"

Akina comes out of the shadows yet again giving off a giggle, "You said don't leave one single human alive and I wonder what took your sweet time killing her."

"Sister you know how Red Moon is, she lost her mother because her mother was protecting her like this mother did." a wolf with a glowing face walk towards them.

"She has a baby with her?"

"Yes she does, Akina. Its under the blanket it right Moon?" the wolf looks over to Red Moon.

"Ya, it is. You might as well leave it there. Its not old enough to take care of its self." Red Moon puts off a fake smirk to them.

Akina giggles once again and smiles down at the dead mother and her baby. "A slow painful dead, you think of the coolest things Red Moon"

"Tell the others I'll meet them at base camp, and also Akina, Akino hunt for some deer meat we are going to party tonight!"

"Yes M'am!" The twin sisters replied as they run in different directions finding the others.

Red Moon looks down at the blanket and whispers under her breath, "Now about you little one." She walks over to the blanket and pulls it off the baby. She looks at the baby before picking it up with the blanket, that is wrapped tightly around it. Red Moon jumps on a bucket then onto the roof running towards the forest where they were hiding before attacking the village. Red Moon jumped over the fire of the buildings from the battle behind wolf and human.

After jumping over a huge fire blast she was stopped by Okami her most trusted friend and trust worthy follower. "Red Moon, what are you doing with that baby? I thought you wanted to kill all the humans not saving one"

"Okami, you know I couldn't just sit around and wait for this baby to die. Its mother begged to keep her and her baby a live."

"That doesn't mean anything Red Moon! You know damn well keeping this baby a live. It will turn into a hunter Red Moon and kill the whole pack one day if were not lucky!"

"Okami, my mom protect me when I was just a little pup. I don't want this baby to turn out like me. I'll keep it at our old den and raise it to be a killer like us. A strong, brave fighter. Just wait a see Okami!"

"Then have it kill us? No chance. Give me that baby Red Moon, I'll take care of it myself"

"Okami, think about it with this baby, we can talk the humans to do stuff for us. It will be our voice and ears. "

"Red Moon listen to yourself! I can't believe this! You hate humans and you want to save this damn baby? Red Moon, the humans can talk, it into killing us as well, have you ever thought of that?!"

"Okami, give me a chance. If anything happens… we can kill him.. Or I'll let you do it I don't care."

"Red Moon, what if the whole pack finds you with this baby."

"They won't if you let me through and you keep your big mouth shut"

"Red Moon… I been your most trusted friend.. And you won't listen to me now? Why is that?"

"Okami, I am the leader of this pack. You listen to me or leave I don't care" Red Moon says lastly before jumping over Okami and heading into the forest.

"Red Moon.." Okami says after turning her head watching her leave.


End file.
